Twisted emotions
by maepearl
Summary: This fan fic is emotional and funny. Enemys are united and torn apart by a new arrival. conflicts begin and love blossoms. This story gets close and personal. DRUGS SEX ALCOHOL u have been warned. Plz R
1. Eyes

would like to state for all the dumb ass out there that i don't own the characters only the plot.

Chapter 1 Eyes

I could feel her staring, looking right through my soul. I didn't stir, I didn't glance back at her, I just sat still letting her read me like the pages of a book.

Why was I staring at him so much, why was he suddenly civil to me? I couldn't answer any of my questions. I didn't understand why this sudden fondness was growing for my enemy. 6 years neither of us said anything pleasant to one another but gradually I could relate to emotions that he hid behind his glazed eyes.

The night before I had seen a mixture of emotions glint in his eyes. Hate, anger, disgust and lust all directed at me and all of which I had thrown back at him while standing in the common room which we shared. The problem was we had to live together because we were both heads. Nearly every other day he would bring a different girl to his room. Cries and panting could always be heard, and I would have to yell constantly for him to use a silencing spell.

Until the night before when he didn't bother to go in his own room, but decided it best to do it in the common room by the fireplace. I was astonished to discover the two sweaty bodies entwined on the floor before the portrait door. What did they except me to do, act like they weren't there. Instead I told Malfoy and his toy to fuck off! The girl put her clothes on quickly and left angered and embarrassed by the situation. That's when I saw in his eyes the emotions unlocked. That's when I knew that it wasn't just fondness I had for Draco Malfoy.

a/n plz r&r


	2. unexpected

Chapter 2- unexpected

When the lesson ended all the other students rushed out apart from Malfoy, whom quickly jolted around to face me. I hurriedly turned my head to side but it was blatant that I'd had been staring but it was hard not too. Malfoy had changed a lot since year 7, his voice was no longer squeaky and annoying but deep and husky, sending shivers down my spine. His hair was no longer gelled back, but flopped boyishly covering his mysterious grey eyes. His lips full and succulent like his toned muscles.

"Why the hell have you been staring at me Granger" roared Malfoy.

Nothing escaped my lips as I glanced around the room hoping that the walls would collapse.

"Forget it," muttered Malfoy as he stormed out the classroom.

I grabbed my bags and books and also left to meet Harry and Ron.

"Hi Harry, Hi Ron." I found them in the Gryffindor common room with Fred and Ginny.

"Hey Fred, Ginny"

"Hi Hermione," they said in unison.

"So anything happening round here" I inquired.

"I heard that two new students will be arriving, I don't know what year their in," Harry answered.

"And this year there's gonna be a concert in the park," Chirped Ron.

I noticed while the guys were talking that Ginny had wandered away but she was now waving me over. I strolled over to her not wanting to hear her problems because I had so many of my own.

"What's the problem," I whispered.

"I….I…I think…,"stuttered Ginny.

"Spit it out it can't be that bad"

"I think I'm pregnant," murmured Ginny

"What, Who, why, are you stupid," my thoughts came rushing out my mouth before I could stop them. People were beginning to stare at us, as I uncontrollably yelled at Ginny. She ran out the room before I realized what a jerk I was beginning to one of the only girl friends I had. Harry and the guys ran over to me, erupting with questions about my out burst. I only managed to stutter the word 'I' several times before storming out in a hurry towards my head quarters. I couldn't take it anymore; there was too much confusion in my life. Pressure to do well in school, trying not to be a geek as a lot of people think I am. There was also Malfoy whom took up a great space of my problems. I hate my life; I am the least popular girl in school and I only have 3 friends.

But this was all going to change. I stepped into the heads common room and throw myself onto the cushiony couch. All the stress of life escaped my mind as I drifted off into a sleep. I woke later that night to feel someone's eyes staring at me.

"Look who's staring now Malfoy" I spoke sleepily.

"Guess where even then, unless I do this," he smirked and then kissed me intensely, draining all my energy. It continued for quite a while before I realized I was kissing the ferret.

"What the fuck are you playing at, dick head," I screamed at the top my lungs as I pushed him away.

"What ever Granger, you know you want me," he sneered.

"Fuck off, ass wipe"

"Make me," he smirked.

This boy really wanted me to hurt him and I would if he made.

"If you want to be my punch bag, then continue."

He then gave me an odd look but decided it best not to aggravate me. I glanced up at the bronze framed clock which was situated above the large fireplace. It was only 8pm so I brushed my hair and applied some light makeup before heading towards the Gryffindor common rooms.

I was standing in front on Ginny's dorm room knocking but know reply came, so I decided to enter.

"Ginny, Ginny," I spoke softly into the room.

I found her crying in on the bathroom floor with her head between her knees. Empty green bottles and cigarettes bunts trashed the floor. I flung myself around Ginny trying to comfort.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry I acted like a complete jerk earlier, but I think I should take you to the nurse"

"I don't know what to do, and I can't go to the nurse they'll expel me if they find out" Ginny burst out in between sobs.

"For a start have you double checked that you might be pregnant?"

"Of course I've checked I'm not stupid"

"I think we should clean you up and talk about this in the morning, but I have to know who the father is"

Before she could answer she hurled into the toilet next to her while I held her hair out of her face.


End file.
